Aurelia Sabra
Information Name: '''Aurelia Sabra '''District: Capitol Age: 17 Appearance: '''Aurelia does not really look like a typical Capitol girl, she has little makeup on and no extreme adjustments to her face. Aurelia has a very striking appearance, she has shimmering eyes that reflect wisdom and pain, they look like they can't decide if they are blue or grey. Aurelia has shoulder length blonde hair and a blood red bangs, representing her Capitol roots and she has a strong dislike towards it, because it fails to draw attention away from her. Aurelia has olive skin and there is never a smile on her face, usually a passive and sad look. Aurelia is quite tall at 6,1 and she is quite thin. Aurelia is a lot stronger than she looks and her apperance does give away a lot about her personality. '''Personality: Aurelia is not what you would expect, coming from the Capitol you would expect her to be lavish, posh and clueless. Aurelia is not like any of them, Aurelia is quite a shy and insecure girl who finds peace in solitude. Aurelia, however shy she may seem does not back down on something she thinks is wrong, she may be shy and reserved but you will know fast she is not a coward who watches others pain, she is quite brave. Aurelia is very smart, she has not been taken over by the Capitol and she has not been manipulated to believe the games are good. Aurelia is very independent, she claims she does not need shoulder to cry on and she does not find it hard to be alone, since she was an outcast in the Capitol she always has been. Aurelia is quite sly and cunning, she is very smart and would use your weaknesses to her own advantage and she is the type of person who likes to absorb information. Aurelia does have an aura of anger around her, she is not a generally happy girl and can be pessimistic, she always expects the worst from people and is very hostile and careful around others, leading them to think of her as awkward and weird. Aurelia only talks when she needs to and she does not like forming bonds with people, knowing human nature can cause anyone to change in the games and she does not want to have to kill someone close to her, so even if you try to be open she will be very distant. Aurelia has had a lot of pain in her life and has become very resilient and tough, she does not get afraid easily and seems to know things about others before they know it themselves. Aurelia can be viewed as weak, too kind to be a career and she does despise being called it and always wants to show the world she is stronger than some arrogant career and she hates her own weaknesses. Aurelia hates the act of killing for others fun, she would only kill to protect her allies and herself, she would not kill anyone because she can, she does have mercy. Aurelia has quite a fiery sole and is not afraid to let it free if she has to. Weaknesses: Aurelia is quite shy and closed '''and finding an alliance may be hard for her. Aurelia does not like the motion of killing and will openly express her views of it, the careers may see her as a "traitor" and may target her as she has been targeted back home because of her strong views and the fact she has '''no filter, and can insult the strongest tribute in the games without thinking. Aurelia is a terrible at swimming and anything to do with water is hard for her. Strengths: Aurelia is incredibly smart, she seems to know everything and facts that can save her and her allies life. Aurelia is a talented athlete, fast, swift and strong she is physically fit and it would take a lot of effort to make her lose her energy. Aurelia also has weapon knowledge and use prior to the games because she came for a career district so she would already be one step ahead of the others in that categories. Fears: Aurelia has a strange fear, she is afraid of Human Nature, she is afraid because she has seen the games and she watches the victors personality before the games, in the games and after and she watches in fear as they slowly lose their sanity and morale. This fear will open when she volunteers, she is afraid she will make games but the games are going to change them and she is afraid fear will take over her mind and she will do insane things and she only wants to live but she knows the games will take away a part of her even if she dies or lives. Alliance: Anti-Careers or private alliance Token: N/A Backstory I was born as an only child to Leto and Veria Sabra, we were an incredibly rich family, my dad was formerly a high up council worker but he quit because of the danger of his position and Veria wanted to start a family, but for her her dream of family never came true. I was two when my mother was murdered by rebels, a vile and evil act that broke my dad, it never really affected her as i never connected with her, i think she was killed so my dad could feel the pain he had put upon others, maybe it was fair. My father never wanted a child, i was more of a stain of his past he wanted to get rid of, i looked a lot like my mother and he did not like it. I grew up very alone, my dad was always away and i had to fend for myself from nights on end, it was like i did not exist and i did not care, life in the shadows was not that bad. I knew my dad would have got rid of me, and by that i mean kill me, if we were living in the districts he may of since no one would care if some district girl would die but this was the Capitol and they ate scandal and gossip, but my dad always used to tell me "i can make a man disappear", i always thought of it as a joke regarding his high position in the Capitol but as i grew and he became more distant those words would haunt me and some nights i would not fall asleep, locking my door and thinking men were going to come in and make me disappear. I grew up as what people called a troubled girl, a slight scandal. I drank alcohol daily, until my blood turned into alcohol. I mostly did it to drown out the fear and i did not care if my dad knew, it was obvious that he knew but he was my father, and he did not care. The only attention my father put into me was to make me like the other Capitol girls. He may have quit the council but he was still a high ranking social and well known man everything around him needed to be perfect, like i was his object and he wanted to change it, he changed my face, coated me with makeup and made my bangs and sickening red. I silently hated him as i became a lot more insecure. I would voice out my opinion on how i hated all the makeup and strange clothes but he would ignore me and if i still continued to complain he would hit me, the bruise hidden in makeup. He did not want to be seen as the father of a traitor and he once took me to a very important party, lavish and fun i felt out of place and it was obvious so he and whispered into my ear "Don't screw this up, remember, i can make a man disappear" and with that i knew he had bad intentions but he embraced me in a hug, to hide the strange nature of his actions to the others. I had to live with those threats until he broke with me. I was alone at home and i was looking through my dads files, i knew i could expose him for something i had done, deep in my mind i was thinking there could be a rebellion if i found something especially controversial, just so i could be free from him. I them heard the door open, i felt like i would vomit as i heard him walk in, not turning around and closed my eyes. I realised it was over for me, he would kill me, i put my fists into balls, ready to fight if i had to. I realised he was normal, but i was his daughter and i could hide my emotions very well, he was like a snake and i knew he wanted me dead, but i just went along with it, two can play that game. I just walked away, smiling on the way out, i can't wait to see you fall. I knew my father knew i was trying to ruin him, but he was smart and sly and he wanted to make my life bad. I was put in training for the hunger games, a vile thing that is celebrated in the capitol, reasons why, i have no idea. I watch kids die each year and it is such a pointless waste. I often refused to train and i became an outcast not only in my home, but around the capitol, i was often called traitor and they called me strange, coming from those freaks they have no idea what the hell they are talking about. I was viewed as a traitor, someone who could knock down my fathers status as a "pure" Capitol person, so he did what he always hinted to do, he made me disappear. Darkness. Confusion. Fear. Anger. The emotions flowing through my veins as i fell to sleep, a burning pain in my throat and feeling like i could faint at any second. I did not know what was going on, trying to conduct myself but i was in a million different places, taking deep breaths and looking over to my water, where my pill was fizzing violently. The pill I thought, i took tablets to go to sleep, since i had not been able to because of fear, they were drugs. I could not move, i was sweating and letting out strained screams through my pain, i could not blink and my eyes dried up, causing tears to flow down my eyes, moving my finger took so much strain and effort. I wanted to run. I then remember everything was dark. I woke up in a room, there was a peacekeeper, his name was Lynx Sororn and him and my father had a good relationship. I was tied up, not much effort was put into it. I knew my dad did this, i was not well liked in the Capitol but no one wanted me dead, they had no motive, but my dad did. I looked at Lynx, who looked busy in files. I spoke, no fear in my voice. "Did my dad put you up to this, tell you to make me disappear?" "No, you know what did, killing your own father earns you death" "Listen Lynx, i'm not an idiot, don't play games with me because you will lose. My dad is alive and well at home and you and i both know that. I want him to come here and kill me, see if he can really pull the trigger on his own daughter, would Veria want it, i knew there was something between you and my mother, would she want you to kill her own daughter who she loved more than anything?" Lynx looked shocked about the amount i knew, expecting the whimsical Capitol girl i am not. I looked at him and flashed him a cheeky smile, i was not afraid. I needed to escape and as he left the room, anger everywhere on his face I got up and slammed the chair in the cold steel wall, violently smashing into it, it was incredibly painful but within reason a little pain is better than death. I managed to have only the rope around my arms, i am not ever sure this is a peacekeeper station. I managed to saw of the rope with a large and sharp splinter of wood and it took for what seemed like forever. I was free and i grabbed the splintered wood to use as a weapon and i broke out, the door was not locked, weird. The false sense of someone wanting this to happen came upon me, but my dad only got them to kill me, not play games with my mind, unless he was a sadistic monster. Lynx and two others came into the hall, a man and women by the looks of it. I ran down the halls, trying to find a way out but i did not, i found an unlocked cell and i ran into it, only to have a cold hand cover my mouth, my scream was a silent whisper. I lunged my wood knife and plunged it into the attackers hand and he let go, lurching in pain. I got up and looked at him, my weapon in the air ready to end him. I stopped, realising he was a boy, my age and he was wearing rags matching his dark brown hair. There was a game of awkward staring for a few seconds and he spoke up. "Who are you?" he simply said, no anger laced in his words as he cradled his bloody hand, wrapping it in some of his rags. When he got no answer he said "If you are in here you have to be well-known, they don't just take anyone". This words changed my view. i wanted to know more of this place and why i was here so i decided to speak. "I'm Aurelia Sabra, i have no idea why i am here, do you have any clue?" "Woah, Aurelia Sabra, daughter of Leto Sabra, the council man, there are a lot of people out to get you." I just nodded, not telling him it was my own father that put me in here, i looked at him, wanting to know who he was and why he was here "I'm Brice Solis , son of Galina Solis, another council lady who is now surprisingly dead, by what the peacekeepers told me". I knew Galina was not dead, my father was complaining about her the night before all of this, knowing her on the council before he quit. "Why are you here?" I asked, did he do something or did his mother not want him around anymore so she made his disappear "I mean, what did you do? murder, steal or rebel?" and he seemed confused. "i woke up here after going to bed at home" and as i was about to say something else i heard an echo, of my name being shouted down the halls. I looked at him and told him to run but his hands were tied. I made fast work of him being free and we ran, hand in hand and we looked for the door. I was running and i found it, the large door and we broke it open, running as fast as we could through the forest, it was midnight but the artificial robotic flowers danced and glowed beautiful colours in the moonlight, not really the right mood for what just happened. There were pain splattered teardrops on my shirt, i looked at Brice, not knowing what to do and in the moonlight he kissed me. I was shocked, never before feeling human embrace, people staying away from me because i had done a crime for not loving the hunger games. I felt the tears roll out my eyes, they were tears of joy and as we heard the shouts appear we ran, breaking the beautiful embrace. I was upset at what i had done, i was going to lose him and now we were close, just more pain for me to handle. I got home and i looked for my dad. I was going to not tell him i knew what he did, i would act as the weak girl. The weak girl who did not know a thing. The weak girl who could not defend herself. The weak girl who could not hold in her own emotions. I ran in the house and screamed for my dad, he came out the room and charged at him and embraced him in a hug. I told him everything, other than the part when i realised it was him who did it. I was happy, knowing he knew i knew it was him it but there was always that hint of maybe, and you can't judge something if there was a maybe. I cried into his torso but it was more of a sinister laugh, a smile etched on my face, and i said a barely audible whisper "i'm going to kill you, i'm going to kill you" and we both hugged each other, both of us keeping a dark secret that the other one of us already knew. I was soon reunited with Brice and life was better, i had someone who was my friend, i could not love him, i found it hard to connect with others and he soon lived with me, he could not face his mother who put him in the jail. Then on after that we lived our lives pretending everything was OK when it never was. I know my father realised he could not take me down, Lynx died of a "rare disease" later on along with two others, Faura and Tibernus. I knew my father was trying to destroy the past, unlike me he was afraid. I knew my life was going to be hard after that but we kept our distance and i was already used to being alone and i was in dependant enough i did not need anyone cooking my breakfast, helping me or treating me like a child. I was 17 when i walked to my last reaping alone, knowing revenge comes from power and i am going to volunteer, if i win i can help others and show the world i'm not weak like they said i was. Extra Images reapings.png|Reapings gamesAurelia .png|Games victorAurelia.png|Victor Category:Tributes Category:Capitol Category:Volunteer Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Characters